Our only purpose, Sex?
by cella-eat-world
Summary: humans are as significant as any other organism.


**Sex is our only purpose.**

**Prologue:**

There are people out there that say us humans are the ultimate organism, and why would you disagree? We have the ability to control our temperature with a touch of the button, have showers, drink clean water, listen to music, watch television, read books, oh gosh, watch movies instead of reading books, use the internet, etc. We barely even have to get out of our seats anymore. Heck, I could go as far as saying we can even have sex with ourselves.

But you know what I think. We have doomed ourselves, we humans are just weak. As warm blooded mammals we belong in the wild where expensive things didn't mean more then how big the man was. The ultimate man shouldn't be drowning in money, but adrenaline from the battle he just won to gain your approval. Damn, wouldn't you feel good if that was you walking around with that sexy son of a bitch, hairy, fat and stupid? When I say doomed, I mean "Fuck going for that guy", YUCK. Society says that anyone going for a guy of that description is desperate.

However if we as a species want to survive, unfortunately that smart rich powerful man, who just so happens to be damn fine and attractive (even better with his $10,000 suite), will have to be pushed aside. It is that guy who eats off the power who will lead us to extinction. I'm sorry to say guys, but facts say that in just about 10 years, we will be fighting each other for water, and further statistics show that approximately 90% of drinkable water is wasted, and only 10% of drinkable water is used in our households. In that 90% it is all wasted to boost our economy; dumping chemicals because it is cheaper then dispensing them properly, growing crops in stupid places, for instance RICE of all things (which grow from puddles of water) in Californian deserts… Stuff that simply had no common sense applied. We have to do something about it now.

So how do we fix this you may ask?

Lower your standards, for fill your fantasies. Pretend you're having sex with wolverine.

**Western Suburbs**

Walk past the shit hole I call 'Home' and you would probably conclude that, well, there must be one hell of a party going on in there. Music blaring, moaning that actually overpowers Lady Gaga and its only 10:32am in the morning. Totally…

Well you must be delusional! I live in the Western suburbs. No one would say that, that's something the inner west people do (party). In Seven Hills we just take drugs… But don't judge, people tell me they are here for the same reason as I am; to save the world from ending up in war for water… Even though the television is still too expensive for us to purchase (as in how did you hear about water issues)…

The moaning comes from me scrubbing the floors, but don't de-erect your penises. Imagine it's your penis or vagina I'm scrubbing… It's really dirty, and needs that saliva touch to get the stains off. Faster and harder, it's almost clean. Suddenly an out burst off lumps… Now there is double meaning here; A) you just got Herpies because that's how dirty we are, B) some douche bag just spewed up on my floor "AHWW"

However I may down grade my living conditions, nothing beats how entertaining this place is. It's just so fucked up, and so full a weird crap, that life just couldn't be any other way. From next door, my neighbour responded with a louder noise then me. Like a fight to see who has the best orgasm. I decided that scrubbing the floor was not enough to out moan her; it had to go to the beasts thrown.

Approaching would have been enough to beat that bitch, yet even the thought of opening that door wasn't enough, in my mind, to satisfy my need to win. I turned the corner into the hall way and was hit with a wave of smell similar to methane …pure. It took my breathe away with a gasp… like someone had hit my g-spot. My neighbour responded with an average "fuck me". Pfft. Opening the restroom door, a pressure pushed me back making me fall to the floor. I screamed in pain, but mid way had to cover my mouth with my shirt, like it felt that good I tried to disguise it by drowning it under a pillow, due to the toxic air that had been trapped in the room. With no respond, I finished her off by opening the toilet bowl. With a sudden desperate need for fresh air, I ran out side.

The most awkward moment you'll even have, is going outside to "get" your mail and seeing the "neighbour" you just beat in a moaning battle… especially when he is a Priest who just preformed an exorcism on my real neighbour Rachel.


End file.
